Forum:2004-11-26. The SBSP movie, my review - had to post in new topic cause computer sucks..., by Cool
Cool, 26/11/2004 9:15 AM :9:09pm, Nov 25/04 :After just viewing The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, I have a couple things to say… :CAUTION! SPOILERS! :FIVE F’IN STARS MAN! ***** :This movie was goddamn great! I came home feeling great – it was just so good! I give props to everyone who made this film. Yeah, I may sometimes hate the way Spongebob is pushed far too much by Nick, but man – this makes up for it. Creative writing, good mix of live action/animation, great characters, good animation and sound. Tom Kenny is amazing with is voice, and to sing and express in such I high pitch is a real talent. :My fav parts… :-Spongebob and Patrick getting “drunk” at the ice cream bar. :-Spongebob driving :-David Hasseloff Baywatch parody! :-Spongebob singing while grabbing his groin. :-The “I Wanna Rock” parody with Spogebob wailing on the guitar, and it was animated pretty sweet! What a way to end the movie, it was sooooooo awesome! :-A lot of the over drama-sized moments and almost Ren & Stimpy like moments! :-Other stuff I can’t remember! :Stuff I question… :-The oober-goober ice cream nut thing…was that in the series, cause I don’t remember that. :-How old is SB? In the episode “Sleepy Time” (which I have yet to confirm cause I need to pause the picture) his DOB is 1986, and that was in 1999. So in 2004 SB would be…18? Well, I suppose you could be a kid at that age. :Stuff that sucked… :-The movie poster, they gotta be more creative than that man! :-It needed more Patrick/Mindy development. :-Some of the really sappy “kiddie morals and values” stuff, but it is well balanced when they do something funny after. :-Well the hell was Sandy! She got nothing! :-Where’s Patchy the Pirate? I would have loved for him to be in this movie. :-I don’t think I like Mindy’s voice so much. It really lacked…something, and I don’t know what – but “it” wasn’t there in her voice. :In closing, its like a SB episode to the extreme with lots of $$$ to spend on quality! I had to go buy the soundtrack right after. And if a movie can do that, then sir you have created life. I guess I liked the movie so much cause I had no idea wtf I was seeing story wise. I kinda ruined Hey Arnold! The Movie for myself cause I watched too many ads and then even found out who Deepvoice was before it came out! Damn! :-Can’t wait for the DVD! And they better cram it full of x-tras!!! That, and Anchorman too! Will Ferrel, whooooooooo! :-Stephen – 9:32pm :“I’m ready…depression…I’m ready…depression…” :PS. I think I know what else Mindy could have done to make them real men, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. ---- Mokichan_8000, 04/12/2004 5:30 PM :Just saw the movie today, and it wasn’t too bad! My brother really liked it :Yeah, I may sometimes hate the way Spongebob is pushed far too much by Nick, :I agree - as the series progressed, it was almost as if SB became aware of his own super-popularity and the end product of some episodes would suffer as a result (see “The Sponge who Could Fly” and you’ll see what I mean) :My fav parts… :-Spongebob and Patrick getting “drunk” at the ice cream bar. :‘I’m a gooby-goober, YEAH!, you’re a gooby-goober, YEAH!!’ :-Spongebob driving :My brother brought pointed out that SB didn’t have a license to drive - “You don’t need a license to drive a sandwich” - how very true, SB; my theory was that he could drive it because he was a fry cook and was authorized to use anything that dealt with food, but meh… :-David Hasseloff Baywatch parody! :Um…pectoral muscle launchers? That was REALLY weird (and what happened to that scene where he imitated Flipper? False advertising!!) :-The “I Wanna Rock” parody with Spogebob wailing on the guitar, and it was animated pretty sweet! What a way to end the movie, it was sooooooo awesome! :Don’t forget Pat’s fishnet stockings and high-heels. *whooping*, work it, Patrick! :-A lot of the over drama-sized moments and almost Ren & Stimpy like moments! :I have never seen the characters’ appearance distorted so much in one sitting - hey, exactly to what extent did you mean “R&S moments“, ‘cause I saw those new eps on Spike Tv and…uh, never mind. :-Other stuff I can’t remember! :Dennis was cool…and so was that one scene with the bag of winds, lol… :Stuff I question… :-The oober-goober ice cream nut thing…was that in the series, cause I don’t remember that. :Nope, the closest thing to that was the Weenie hut restaurant (that would’ve been cool if they went there instead…). :Well, I suppose you could be a kid at that age. :In one more year, I’ll be livin’ proof of that claim ^_^ :Stuff that sucked… :-It needed more Patrick/Mindy development. :Why couldn’t it be SB that was attracted to Mindy? Heck, why couldn’t they develop the relationship b/w SB and Sandy??!! :-Well the hell was Sandy! She got nothing! :Squidward’s my fav character, so I was a bit peeved at the limited screen time they gave him. I think it would have opened up a world of possibilities to have ol’ Squiddy join Patrick and SB on the journey to Shell City, but hey, their loss… :-Where’s Patchy the Pirate? I would have loved for him to be in this movie. :I think the live-action Pirate Captain in the theatre was a replacement for Patchy, though it would have been cool if he at least made a cameo…. :-I don’t think I like Mindy’s voice so much. It really lacked…something, and I don’t know what – but “it” wasn’t there in her voice. :The consequence of getting Hollywood stars to do the voice of characters. And by the way, what’s up with King Neptune’s design?? He was a lot more well-built in the earlier episodes AND he had a full head of hair! I guess the movie took place a couple years after that episode aired. :And ANOTHER thing, why would they FREEZE Krabbs?? It’s almost as if they intentionally avoided giving all the main characters top-billing! He could at least have been in a cage so he could still make some humorous commentary. DANG IT - this is exactly what they did in the HA! Movie! :In closing, its like a SB episode to the extreme with lots of $$$ to spend on quality! :Like a FOP tv movie!! :I kinda ruined Hey Arnold! The Movie for myself cause I watched too many ads and then even found out who Deepvoice was before it came out! Damn! :It’s not your fault - anyone would have figured it out, the plot was so predictable it hurt…curse you, you fat cats at Nick, and your inability to recognize artistic vision!!! :You should try the SB game, it rocks! :PS. I think I know what else Mindy could have done to make them real men, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. :Heh-heh-heh…oh. That’s sick ^_^; ---- Cool, 07/12/2004 9:20 AM :I agree - as the series progressed, it was almost as if SB became aware of his own super-popularity and the end product of some episodes would suffer as a result (see "The Sponge who Could Fly" and you’ll see what I mean) :Yeah, it’s amazing how much the show has changed since 1999. His voice was a little different and he didn’t seem so wacky back then and seemed a little saner – now it’s off the wall slap stick pop culture-ism – like The Simpsons. :My brother brought pointed out that SB didn’t have a license to drive - "You don’t need a license to drive a sandwich" - how very true, SB; my theory was that he could drive it because he was a fry cook and was authorized to use anything that dealt with food, but meh… :Then really he should drive a sandwich all the time instead of the boat – it looks better anyway. :Um…pectoral muscle launchers? That was REALLY weird (and what happened to that scene where he imitated Flipper? False advertising!!) :That was a parody? Yeah, the pex rocket – you gotta give credit to those writers! :Don’t forget Pat’s fishnet stockings and high-heels. *whooping*, work it, Patrick! :Oh yeah! Forgot about that. :- hey, exactly to what extent did you mean "R&S moments", ‘cause I saw those new eps on Spike Tv and…uh, never mind. :Well, I mean the classics. I haven’t seen those others ones since Aug 2003. Those were so gross, for me it borderlines on cool and utterly unwatchable. :Dennis was cool…and so was that one scene with the bag of winds, lol… :They actually didn’t sugarcoat death and whatnot, or bring Dennis back in the end for some reason :Weenie hut restaurant (that would’ve been cool if they went there instead…). :Yeah… "We’re not weenies!" :In one more year, I’ll be livin’ proof of that claim ^_^ :I just saw the episode, SB was born July 16, 1986. Krabs was born in 1942 – I’m too lazy to whip out the VHS and get the exact date now. :Why couldn’t it be SB that was attracted to Mindy? Heck, why couldn’t they develop the relationship b/w SB and Sandy??!! :That wouldn’t work, SB and Sandy are friends and it would fuck up the group economics. I think SB may be bi or gay. I mean, 70% of the SB audience – the gross majority is gay men. :Squidward’s my fav character, so I was a bit peeved at the limited screen time they gave him. I think it would have opened up a world of possibilities to have ol’ Squiddy join Patrick and SB on the journey to Shell City, but hey, their loss… :It’s like he got edged out, like in HA!TM and in many Disney movies the fab five aren’t featured – but only Mickey, Donald and Goofy steal the spotlight. :I think the live-action Pirate Captain in the theatre was a replacement for Patchy, though it would have been cool if he at least made a cameo…. :I stayed until the end of the credits and they had a little pirate thing again – cause I knew the movie would have something like that. :The consequence of getting Hollywood stars to do the voice of characters. And by the way, what’s up with King Neptune’s design?? He was a lot more well-built in the earlier episodes AND he had a full head of hair! I guess the movie took place a couple years after that episode aired. :Wasn’t he in that fry cook ep where they face off against each other? Yeah, I agree. But it was funny "Bald! Argh, my eyes!" :And ANOTHER thing, why would they FREEZE Krabbs?? It’s almost as if they intentionally avoided giving all the main characters top-billing! He could at least have been in a cage so he could still make some humorous commentary. DANG IT - this is exactly what they did in the HA! Movie! :I hear you, but what can you do? :It’s not your fault - anyone would have figured it out, the plot was so predictable it hurt…curse you, you fat cats at Nick, and your inability to recognize artistic vision!!! :I have to admit, other than the confession - which I still though was presented in a bad fashion, the movie flopped. Giving away crucial things in the ads and trailer, nothing new. Even the dialogue was the same! That whole "I thought you were siding with your dad on this one" was also from the "Save The Tree" episode! When I saw that I just could not believe that – how lame. :You should try the SB game, it rocks! :My evolution in gaming stopped at N64. Oh well. :-Stephen ---- Mokichan_8000, 07/12/2004 3:45 PM :This message has been deleted by the author.